Don't forget to lock the door
by NxS
Summary: Sakura is having a birthday party. Sasuke is going there with Naruto, who is also Sakura's boyfriend. But neither of them can stop thinking of eachother. Read and see what happends when you forget to lock the door.


_**Don't forget to lock the door**_

**Summary: **Sakura is having a birthday party. Sasuke is going there with Naruto, who is also Sakura's boyfriend. But neither of them can stop thinking of eachother. Read and see what happends when you forget to lock the door.

**Warnings: **Swearing, kissing, drama, boy x boy.. It's Shounen Ai what do you expect?

**Couples: **SasuNaru, NaruSaku, KibaHina (just a little..)

**Written by:** Becks… And Steph (NxS)

**Steph: **IKUSE!

**Becks: **Baka.. *Slap*

**Steph: **Yaoi! .. I mean _owie_!

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked in the mirror, what the hell should he wear? He was going to Sakura's birthday party, all because of Naruto. His annoying, and sadly best friend had talked him into coming to the party.<p>

Normally, if anyone else had tried, the person would have failed. But then, Naruto had known him since he was 5, when Itachi had taken Sasuke to a playground not far away from here. Naruto had been sitting in the sandbox, building a sand castle with another red haired boy. Naruto had bounced up when he saw Sasuke and yelled "YOU! Wanna build a sand castle with us?"

His parents died when he was 9, and Naruto had helped him getting through it. From that day on, he refused to ride in a car. His personality changed completely.

"See you at the party!" Kiba shouted as he drove off to pick up Hinata on his moped. Naruto walked up to the door and rang the bell. The door swung open, presenting Itachi, Sasukes older brother.

"Hi Naruto!" He gave Naruto a hug and let him in. "Sasuke's in his room." He smiled.

"Okay, thanks!" Naruto rushed upstairs to Sasuke's room. He opened the door and stepped in, without knocking. "H-.."

"Will you ever knock?" Sasuke exclaimed, pulling up his wine red jeans.

"What were you doing..?" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Dressing, what do you think?" He sighed and began to look for a shirt in his wardrobe.  
>"Have you bought anything to Sakura?" The blonde said, unable to take his eyes away from Sasuke's back.<br>"No. I thought I could buy a flower or something on the way. Flowers always work, you know."  
>"Ah, yeah.." <em>Why <em>_didn't _I _buy __a __flower __too..?__But __I __guess __the __necklace __will __be __enough._

"How about this one?" Sasuke turned around holding a white shirt.

"Sure.." Naruto said looking out the window.

"You didn't even look at it!" Sasuke said, irretated.

".. Put it on first, otherwise I don't know what it looks like." He scratched the back of his head.

"Hn.." Sasuke put the shirt on and buttoned it. Then he grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around his neck. "You can look now?" He said after a while and smirked.

Naruto's cheeks tinged red as he looked. _Fuck_..

"N-nice.." He looked away again. Naruto mentally shaked his head. He was going to his girlfriend's party, he couldn't think about Sasuke now.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure, let's go." They went downstairs. Itachi was sitting and reading in the kitchen. He looked up through his glasses.

"Are you going now?"

"Yeah. Don't wait up, I'll probably be home late." Sasuke started to walk towards the door.

"Aw, come on. Give your brother a hug, Snuffles." Naruto coughed and started to laugh at Itatchi's nickname for Sasuke, it wasn't to often you got to hear it.

"Shut up, bastard!" Sasuke snapped at the laughing blonde.

"Itachi.. Don't call me that.." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. His face reddened. The older brother snickered and stood up and hugged him anyway.

"Good luck with Naruto.." He whispered in his ear.

He got a slap as response.

* * *

><p>The ride to Sakura went smoothly, Sasuke could concentrate on the road even with Naruto clinging to his back on the moped.<p>

* * *

><p>(A few minutes later, in Sakura's livingroom.)<p>

As soon as Naruto left Sasukes side Sakura sat down beside Sasuke, a little too close for the ravens liking.

"What do you think about my new dress, Sasuke?" She said, smiling sweetly.

"I guess it's pretty." Sasuke said, mostly to be polite. The dress was knee-lengthen, light green with white details.

"Thanks Sasuke! So... Any lucky girl yet?"

"Why would you want to know that? You have Naruto."

"Well he isn't the brightest person in the world." She moved even closer to Sasuke.

"Well, there's more people like that. You know he really likes you?" _I __don't __want __him __to __get __hurt._

"You know, I _really_ like _you_..."

"Hn..." Sasuke stood up, walking towards the stairs.

"Sasuke... Sorry." Sakura said, apologizing. Sasuke ignored her.

when he was about three steps from the stairs Sakura grabbed his arm, making him stop.

"Sasuke, sorry it was stupid off me..."

"Do you ever think of the consequences of what you do?"

Sakura let go and stared at him.

He went up the stairs and to the bathroom, leaving her behind.

"Normal people lock the door, Blondie."

Naruto turned around. "When was the last time I was normal?" He grinned.

"You got a point." They were quiet for a while. "What are you doing?"

"Kiba spilled some booze on me and I had to change my shirt." He held up a black wife-beater. His other, orange shirt, was lying on the floor next to him.

"I was talking to Sakura, just now. I don't really think she's the girl for you.."

"Why is that?" Naruto wiped his bare chest with a wet towel. Sasuke really tried to focus on his face, not his movements.

"She.. Hit on me.." He bit his bottom lip. How would Naruto react?

"What? You must be kidding, don't be so full of yourself!"

"I'm telling the truth, Naruto. It's for your own good-.."

"Are you sure it's not the opposite? It's not you who hit on her?" He said with a angry face. Not to say voice

"Naruto... You're such an idiot. Why would I hit on her? Firstly, she's your girlfriend, and I like… Someone else." Sasuke said, taking a step closer.

"Really? Who?" He titled his head to the side.

"You really are stupid.. Naruto.." Sasuke leaned in, whispering in his ear "You of course.."

Naruto dropped his jaw in shock and the raven took the opportunity. He pressed his lips onto the blonde's. He stepped closer and pressed one of his legs to Naruto's crotch, making him yelp. Once he answered the kiss, Sasuke took his arms around the younger boy's waist.

Naruto put his hand on Sasukes chest, the towel laying forgotten on the floor. Sasuke broke away from the kiss, the need to breath grew to strong to ignore. They stared at each other for a while, catching their breath.

"I guess.. I have to believe you.." Naruto's hand moved around Sasuke's neck. He pulled him close. The blonde then grinned and closed the small distance between their mouths, making Sasuke stumble backwards to the wall. Naruto deepened the kiss just when somebody opened the door.

Naruto pushed away from Sasuke, looking to the door way, getting the deer in highlights look when he saw Sakura standing there. She looked... Shocked. Slowly she took a step into the bathroom.

"What... What are you doing?"

Naruto stared at Sakura. _Damn __it.. __Not __now_..

"W-we-.."

Sakura looked like she could punch him.

"You kissed each other..?"

"Uhm.. Yes.." Naruto looked really confused. Sakura raised her hand.

_Smack!_

* * *

><p>Her hand was a few centimetres from the blondes face. Sasuke had a firm grip on her wrist.<p>

"You just hit on me a few minutes ago!" He was getting really pissed off.

Sakura stared at him, it was true, of course... But... She actually liked Naruto. She realized that now.

"But this is different! He _kissed_ you!" She said, frustrated.

"That's more than you ever do to me!" Naruto actually had tears in his eyes, and Sasuke stared at them. Those blue eyes.. They were always filled with happiness It broke his heart to see him cry. Sakura broke away and stepped backwards.

"Don't say that, we kiss all the time!" She looked nervous.

"Only when you are sure that we are totally alone. And I know that you like Sasuke more than me.." The tears were now running down his cheeks. He couldn't talk without his voice breaking.

"Naruto... I'm- I'm so sorry... I" Sakura was really out of words.

No, I'm sorry. We're through, Sakura.." Both Sasuke and Sakura stared at the blonde. "I can't be with somebody that doesn't love me.."

"Naruto..." Sakura said, sad. She turned around, tears shining in her eyes and walked away from the bathroom. _How __could __he... __HOW __COULD __HE __DO __THIS __TO __ME?_

"Naruto... Are you sure about this?" Sasuke said, turning the blond gently towards him, drawing him in a hug. "Don't cry..." He said, cupping Narutos face with his hands and wiping away his tears with both his thumbs.

"I'm sure.." Naruto said. Did _I __really __just __dump __her? __And __here __I __am __with __Sasuke! __Damn __this __day __is __confusing.._ "S-sasuke.." He hugged him tight.

"You want to go home? I'll drive you.." Naruto nodded.

The drive to Narutos house went well, except the big difference in Narutos behaviour, and the fact that he hugged Sasuke a little to hard.

* * *

><p>Naruto took of his shirt and pants as soon as they got there, and threw them on the floor. He then crawled into his bed.<p>

"You ok now?" Sasuke said with a low voice, even though Jiraiya wasn't home.

"It's cold.."

"You'll get used to it. I have to go."

"No! Stay.."

Sasuke signed, and sat down beside his friends bed.

"Naruto... What are we now?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling

Naruto's hand touched Sasuke's. He put his fingers around it. "I don't know.. But I like it, whatever it is.."

He looked sleepy. "It's still cold.."

Hn..." Sasuke looked down an his and Narutos hands... He let his thumb stroke the back of Narutos hand. "I like it too..."

"Can you.. Stay the night?" Naruto turned to the side so his face was turned to Sasuke. His eyes were happy again, though he looked a bit tired.

_Those __fucking __eyes, __making __it __so __hard __to __say __no_.

"... Sure." Sasuke said. He took of his clothes, leaving his boxers on and quickly climbing onto the bed, laying down under the sheets, 'cause damn, Naruto was right it Was cold. "Make some place, would you? I'm nearly falling off."

Naruto moved over to the wall, but it wasn't all to much place for the Raven, the bed was small..

"Sasuke.. Thank you.."

"You're welcome.." He turned around, snuggling closer to the warmth of Narutos chest.

The blonde moved a bit closer and hugged him.

"Can I tell you something..?" Naruto whispered quietly in Sasukes ear.

After a moment the raven answered.

"Yeah?"

The raven waited silently, but didn't get an answer, so he carefully turned his head to look at the blond. He was met with a peaceful relaxed face. He turned around, very careful so he wouldn't wake his blonde. He reached after Narutos hand and grasped it, Leaning in he planted a kiss on the boys forehead. "You better tell me tomorrow..." He said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Becks: <strong>That went better than expected!

**Steph: **Especially since it was our first time together! And without smut.. Maybe next time!

**Becks:** She ment the fanfic.. _Right?_

**Steph: **OF COURSE!

**Becks: **Sigh* Please review!


End file.
